planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
March 21, 2014 Patch
__NOEDITSECTION__ Warpgate and VR training invulnerability temporarily turned off As a temporary fix for the invulnerability issue, we’re turning off the Warpgate invulnerability. We are continuing to work on additional solutions, but in the meantime, be excellent to each other. Maintenance *The few remaining stragglers who couldn't take the class quiz on all their characters should have that ability now. *Players who didn’t get cert point rewards when they earned medals should now have those certs upon login. Amerish *Instant Action will deploy you in predefined spots per outpost. *An updated map is now available. *Fixed Terrain bugs throughout Amerish. Notable: **Fixed a hole at Sungrey Amp Station **Fixed occlusion issues at The NC Arsenal **Removed all deprecated objects from Amerish **Fixed Flora issues at West Pass Watchtower **Fixed floating rocks at Shrouded Skyway *Added Vehicle spawn and ammo tower to Subterranean Nanite Analysis. *Added another lift up to the bridge at Auraxis Firearms. *Added a jump pad at Onatha Southwest Gate. *Fixed many cosmetic bugs where objects were clipping, flora was indoors, there were terrain gaps, there were missing textures, and water wasn’t quite right. Indar & Esamir *Hex boundaries for regions on Indar have been updated. *Hex boundaries for regions on Esamir have been updated. *It is easier to attack The Crown from the North. Added a path up the hill for Sunderers, and a path up near the bridge to the West. *Gameplay improvements to the area around Hvar Tech Plant, including changes to Quartz Ridge Camp and Sandstone Gulch Mining, as well as the Hvar Satellite outposts. Balance Velocity Ammunition changes *Velocity ammo now gives a more noticeable damage increase at range. The damage increase differs per weapon, but in general the minimum damage range has been increased by ~80% on carbines and ~40% on all other weapon types when compared to previous velocity ammo values. *Fixed a bug where velocity ammo sometimes did not increase projectile speed on carbines. Suppressor attachment changes *Reduced penalty to the minimum damage range when a suppressor is equipped on all primary weapons except SMGs. (Sorry SMGs you are silent but less deadly) Pistol-specific suppressor tuning changes *NC LA8 Rebel: Reduced the maximum damage range penalty by 3.5 meters when a suppressor is equipped *VS Cerberus: Reduced the maximum damage range penalty by 1 meter and the minimum damage range penalty by 10 meters when a suppressor is equipped *Fixed the TX2 Emperor & TS2 Inquisitor sounding like NC weapons when suppressed. They now play TR-specific audio. Misc Head hit box increased slightly so that it better matches the larger helmets. Adjustments to arm hit boxes so that they're less likely to block the head during certain animations. The pool for assist XP is now equal to the kill value. Ex. a 500 point Magrider that you do 50% damage to will award 250 points. The death screen now waits for the death animation to play before being displayed. Bugs Fixed *Light Assault Jump Jets will once again continue to function after using the NC15 Phoenix Rocket Launcher. *Anyone who earned a WDS title should now see it in their title list. *Improved camo coverage on several Sunderer bumpers and grills, Lightning cosmetic armor, Harasser cosmetic attachments, Prowler cosmetic armor, Mosquito fins, a Vanguard cosmetic armor piece, Liberator fins, a Galaxy fin, and the Magrider primary cannons. *Fixed a bug with boost timers telling time incorrectly. *Client crash fix. *Client memory leak fix. Category:Patches Category:Game Update